


On All Sides

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: York and Delta try to retrieve a frequency to be able to track the rogue freelancer agent who York believes to be Carolina. Delta tries to protect him.





	On All Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Hey,for the bad bingo,could we get a York who doesnt realize he has been injured?"

“Watch my left, D.” 

 

“Of course,” Delta replied. The AI put 70% of focus onto York’s blind side. He knew he could trust York to his right. York was more than capable against these foes.

 

He didn’t bother about asking York if this was a wise decision. Any information on the rogue freelancer agent wasn’t up for debate. When he was younger, Delta might have argued, that it was illogical for his partner to put himself in harm's way chasing ghosts, but now…

 

Now, he understood. And it was perfectly logical. 

 

York crept through the building keeping his left to the wall for cover. They hadn’t been detected yet, but Delta could see there would be pressure points up ahead. He relayed the info. York rolled forward.

 

“10 O’clock,” Delta said.

 

York shot at the one on the left effectively taking him out before focusing on the others to the right side. 

 

“Thanks D,” York said cheerfully picking up his pace. They were almost at the comm room. Once they got the frequency they would be able to track Freelancer’s chatter. 

 

AI’s don’t startle, but Delta hadn’t see the man on the right, it was the gunshot that alerted him. 

 

“Enemy fire!” He warned, too late. York spun on his heel taking the shot. An alarm blared. 

 

“Shoot,” York grumbled. 

 

“The base will converge here in two minutes, we should retreat,” Delta suggested. Numbers spilled through him. Logistics, chances. York would have a 69% chance of getting out uninjured if they left now.

 

“Nice,” York snickered, but he was still moving towards the comm. room. 

 

“Your chance of survival will go down drastically,” Delta felt an odd feeling, that wasn’t his algorithms or probability routines. He had had this sensation many times now since being partnered with York. 

 

Delta understood York’s obsession with finding word on Agent Carolina all too well now. He too wanted to find her. 

 

York was worried for her.

 

Like Delta was worried for him. 

 

“York, please,” He tried. Sometimes politeness worked effectively on humans, although it had never phased York much. 

 

“We’re almost there, D. We’re good.” 

 

More scenarios played over and over. York dying. He couldn’t lose him. Not again!

 

Lose… he had never lost York…

 

He filed that away, focused again. They were at the door of their target. The number of successful scenarios kept plummeting every step forward they took.

 

“York. You will die, or be captured.”

 

“But we’ll be able to listen to it before they get to me. I have to know D.” 

 

“Agent Carolina would not want you to die like this. And she would be... angry at you for your recklessness.” That stopped York’s hand short on the doorknob.

 

“You don’t know a thing about it, how could you?” He lashed out firing. Soldiers were beginning to arrive. 

 

“I do because… I’m angry,” Delta realized. “I am an AI, but… I’m angry. You cannot die like this York.” 

 

“You’re--? Shit.” York swore. They were out in the open here, and if he went through that door they would be completely boxed in.

 

“DAMN IT!” York shouted. He burst forward spraying the enemies with bullets. “Where’s the extraction point, D?” 

 

He would not let the relief distract him from guiding his Freelancer out. Even if every new success scenario sent jolts of happiness through him. 

 

It was painful.

 

“Left,” Delta said. 

 

“Got it!”

 

More enemy fire over their head. Delta continued putting efforts on York’s blind side. 

 

“We’re almost there!” York sped up, putting an extra burst of speed in, adrenaline levels spiking. Wait--

 

“You’re wounded!” Delta hadn’t seen it. He played back in the infinity of time he had in a second. The surprise shot on the right. He hadn’t registered it with focus to the left and scenarios running concurrently. York had been been leaking blood for five minutes. 

 

“Huh?” York’s hand moved to the wound, his gauntlet getting sticky with blood. 

 

Adrenaline was falling. No. NO. Flashes of numbers skittered around him, but he pushed them away.

 

“Activating healing unit.” He should have activated it sooner. He should have been able to register it. He played it back again. There was a suit malfunction so he hadn’t been pinged, but why hadn’t York said anything?

 

“Okay,” York gasped. It was as if knowing about the wound was sapping his strength. “Didn’t… I didn’t feel it.” 

 

“Just a bit further, York.” Delta pushed. He ignored the numbers and scenarios. “Get to the door and set a charge. That will make it harder for them to follow.”

 

“Okay,” York agreed panting heavily. “Do--Do you still have that fantasy football  score?”

 

“Now isn’t the time, York.” More gunfire. Delta did a quick manual body scan, but York wasn’t hit again. 

 

“Need a distraction. W-What about you tell me all those times you messed with Wash. You were always getting him to believe anything.”

 

“That was to develop ease and comradery with your teammates.”

 

“I don’t think,” York was shaking now. The healing unit was barely fighting off shock. “I don’t think teasing Wash was developing ease and comradery. You just like a good joke. Hey remember that time North and I convinced him there was a--that there was a--” 

 

They were at the door now. York pressed the explosives to the wall. 

 

“Gamma is the one that liked jokes--”

 

York was out the door, but the enemy was close behind.

 

“Blow it now!” York yelled. 

 

And even though every scenario told him that would be the best chance, Delta hesitated. York could die from the resulting blast, and capture was the higher senario without the explosive, at least he would be al--

 

“Manual override!” York yelled and slammed the charge button down. 

 

York’s body was thrown through the air and started rolling down the side of the hill. Warning alarms blared, but the healing unit remained undamaged. 

 

York growned.

 

“Now that was a party.” He fell unconscious. 

 

Delta’s information networks went still for a moment. Another odd subroutine.

 

Ah, relief. That made sense.

 

Sigma had always whispered about humanity. Always asked if there was a way for fragments and AI to become human. 

 

They did not have bodies, they did not eat, make waste, or have a heartbeat.

 

Delta was listening to York’s right now. Strong and steady. The healing unit working hard to stabilize him. 

 

Maybe those things weren’t what made humanity though.

 

Viewing old information like this. York had always treated him as human. Even when Delta was doing tasks that York might ask a computer to complete there was always a friendliness, a warmness that he could also detect when York talked to other agents like North, and Washington, and Carolina. 

 

And Delta. His own behavior showed warmth too. Caring. Love. 

 

Logically speaking, Delta was already human. 

 

He wouldn’t tell York. He might get teased. He hovered over his friend’s unconscious body. He would wake up soon, and they would escape. Next time he wouldn’t focus so hard on the left. All sides would be covered. 

 

He would take care of him. 


End file.
